


Дело №...

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: Они сделали, что могли, и будут делать впредь.





	Дело №...

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Мультиспоконный фест персонажей.  
> Вычитка и бетинг: [rumble_fish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish).

Куроо был отличным напарником во всём, за исключением одной маленькой, но весомой детали: он всегда опаздывал, а ждать Ойкава не любил. Он нервно постукивал носком ботинка по металлической ножке стола, за что получил уже три укоризненных взгляда от Кенмы.

Кенма был отличным патологоанатомом, если так можно сказать о людях его профессии. Ойкава, впрочем, сомневался, что Кенму порадовало бы такое определение. Скорее, что-то вроде «крутой специалист» или «уверенный профессионал». Задумавшись, Ойкава упустил момент, когда Куроо проскользнул в кабинет.

— Доброе утро, — он расплылся в улыбке и поставил перед Ойкавой большой картонный стакан с кофе. Ойкава отхлебнул и довольно прикрыл глаза: всё было как надо, крепкий чёрный без сахара.

— Прощён, — бросил он. — Но твои опоздания скоро превратятся в привычку, а это явно не то, что порадует начальство.

— Начальство, — протянул Куроо мечтательно. — Ты про Шимизу-сан? Иногда так хочется, чтобы она вызвала меня к себе в кабинет и очень строго…

— Иногда так хочется, чтобы ты не озвучивал свои фантазии, Куроо.

Кенма негромко кашлянул. Оба детектива тут же приняли серьёзный вид. Кенма едва заметно покачал головой, как бы говоря: «И это самые светлые головы участка». 

— Убитый Харада Горо, двадцать лет, умер от тяжких телесных повреждений. По базе не проходит, опознала мать. Следов употребления наркотических веществ или алкоголя в крови нет.

Кенма замолчал и принялся что-то быстро набирать на клавиатуре ноутбука, стоявшего перед ним. Взглянул поверх экрана.

— Чего вы ещё ждёте?

— Подробностей, — ответил Куроо. — Может, у него в желудке мешочек с героином или бриллианты. Или он шпион, и в зубах у него встроен передатчик.

Кенма опустил глаза.

— Нет, ничего подобного. У меня всё.

— Какой, однако, филигранный способ сказать «выметайтесь».

— Я могу и так сказать — выметайтесь. У меня много работы.

— Ты не очень-то вежлив, Кенма!

Кенма в ответ пожал плечами.

— Предпочитаю более тихое окружение.

На улице Куроо выхватил ключи от машины у Ойкавы из рук и уселся за руль. 

— Ты слишком молчалив, на тебя это не похоже, Ойкава.

— Я думаю, в отличие от некоторых.

— Эй! — Куроо возмущённо глянул на Ойкаву. — Это я, между прочим, раскрыл дело душителя, в отличие от некоторых.

— До пенсии будешь вспоминать? — пробурчал Ойкава. — Мне не нравится, когда не за что зацепиться. Обычный парень, ничего подозрительного. После школы стал работать, помогать матери…

Куроо не мешал, уверенно вёл машину и слушал. Об интуиции Ойкавы в управлении ходили легенды, а за возможность работать с ним в паре многие были готовы идти по головам. Но Куроо не был бы Куроо, достанься место напарника Ойкавы кому-то другому. 

— Работал охранником на складе в порту, в ту ночь тоже вышел на смену, — Ойкава постучал пальцем по экрану планшета. — Камеры вокруг не зафиксировали ничего странного. 

— Камеры наверняка только у основного входа, так?

— Да, у запасного выхода их нет. А тело нашли именно там.

— Нужно проверить этот склад и поговорить с владельцем. Чем занимается эта контора?

— Грузовой автопарк. Перевозки, аренда транспорта, обслуживание судов в порту, — Ойкава не отрывал взгляд от планшета. — Вполне возможна контрабанда.

— Это первое, что приходит в голову.

— Как говорит Шимизу-сан — первое, что приходит в голову, чаще всего оказывается правдой.

— Проверим, — Куроо лихо повернул в сторону порта. Вслед понеслись гудки нескольких автомобилей.

— Отвратительно водишь, Куроо. Когда пересдача?

— Не порть мне настроение, я наверное никогда не сдам на эти чёртовы права. 

Ойкава не мог сдержать ехидную ухмылку. Куроо пять раз пытался сдать экзамен по вождению, и всякий раз ему это не удавалось. Не потому, что не умел или боялся водить. Всё дело было в нелепых случайностях, срывавших экзамен.

В первый раз это был уличный воришка. Прямо на переходе выхватил у старушки сумочку и пустился наутёк, ловко маневрируя между потоками людей. Куроо, как раз ожидавший зелёный свет светофора, выскочил из авто и устремился за парнишкой. Сумочка была возвращена благодарной владелице, а Куроо, оставившему в машине инструктора, назначили пересдачу.

Второй экзамен сорвала соседка Куроо, живущая этажом ниже. Забросала его сообщениями, что сверху потоком льётся вода и ему срочно нужно приехать, иначе управдом взломает дверь. Куроо, вместо указанного инструктором маршрута, погнал к своему дому спасать от наводнения квартиру и соседку. Урон оказался невелик, соседка — прелестна, и день кончился приятным чаепитием, несколько сгладившим новость об очередной пересдаче.

На третьем экзамене инструктор Яку, грозно хмуря брови, ответственно заявил, что не потерпит никаких вопиющих случаев нарушения хода экзамена, и одарил Куроо осуждающим взглядом. Не сказать, что это произвело какое-то особое впечатление на Куроо, он и сам был бы рад в конце концов получить права. Однако преступность в Токио не собиралась ждать и давать Куроо поблажек. Он аккуратно рулил по узким улочкам Кунитачи, от усердия едва не высунув язык, и искоса поглядывал на одобрительно кивавшего Яку. Притормозив у особо неудобного поворота, он хотел пропустить прохожего, однако тот дёрнул дверцу машины на себя и, угрожая пистолетом, приказал им выметаться.

— Да ты издеваешься! — ударил по рулю Куроо. — Никуда я не пойду, мне надо сдать экзамен!

Угонщик на какой-то миг растерялся, но взял себя в руки и вновь махнул пистолетом.

— Я думаю, лучше послушать этого молодого человека, — осторожно проговорил Яку. — У него оружие.

— У меня тоже, — заметил Куроо. — Только не с собой. 

Задние фары машины весело подмигнули, и авто завернуло за угол, оставив Куроо и Яку на обочине.

— Зачтёшь мне экзамен? — с надеждой спросил Куроо.

Яку посмотрел в свои записи, которые прихватил с собой.

— Увы, — он покачал головой.

Куроо заехал ногой по небольшому валуну у дороги и взвыл от несправедливости и боли.

Четвёртый экзамен случился ранним утром. Куроо с мрачной решимостью вцепился в руль и едва успел вырулить со стоянки, как на приборной доске завибрировал его телефон. Звонил Ойкава с сообщением, что обнаружена новая жертва душителя. Яку обречённо вздохнул и назначил новую дату экзамена, на который Куроо не смог явиться по вполне уважительной причине: валялся на больничной койке после поимки того самого душителя.

Всё это Ойкава любил рассказывать желающим послушать, а их всегда было предостаточно. Людям нужны легенды, пояснял он Куроо, репутация из воздуха не берётся. Судя по лицу Куроо, ни в каких легендах и репутации он не нуждался, но Ойкава делал вид, что ничего не замечает.

Они подъехали к огромному ангару, из ворот которого показалась длинная вереница фур. Хозяином конторы оказался невысокий, лысеющий человек, часто кивающий головой в подтверждение своих слов.

— Да, такая трагедия, особенно для его матери, — зачастил он. — Харада был славным парнем. Ума не приложу, кому и зачем понадобилось так его избивать. 

— Отчёт криминалистов говорит, что следов взлома не обнаружено, — мягко прервал его Ойкава. — Ничего не пропало, Сато-сан?

— Нет, — закивал головой тот. — Ничего, весь парк на месте, хотя до утра склад был открыт, задняя дверь, куда Харада выходил на перекур, была не заперта.

— Вы не запрещаете выходить из помещения во время смены? — быстро спросил Куроо.

— Нет, — доверительно начал Сато, — здесь по ночам безлюдно и очень тихо. Никакого риска. А курить внутри… Там же топливо, бензин, горючее, сами понимаете.

— Никакого риска, — повторил Ойкава. — И поэтому вашего охранника забили до смерти.

— Ну знаете, — развёл руками Сато, — прежде такого не случалось.

— Если бы прежде такое случалось, мы бы разговаривали несколько иначе, — отрезал Куроо. — Вы сдаёте в аренду свои машины?

— Да, конечно, — ответил Сато и промокнул платком вспотевший лоб. — Послушайте, я считаю, его смерть никак не связана с моим ангаром. Может быть, он увёл чью-то девушку или… Я не знаю, это ваша работа!

— Спокойно, Сато-сан, — Ойкава ещё раз оглянулся по сторонам. — В одном вы точно правы, это — наша работа, так что мы во всём обязательно разберёмся.

— Он врёт, — заявил Куроо, захлопывая дверцу со стороны пассажира: Ойкава не пустил его за руль. — Он потел, будто в бане сидел.

— Он вполне мог потеть просто глядя на тебя, столько раз я говорил поменять парикмахера.

— Иди на хрен, Ойкава, — пробубнил Куроо, — я тебе сто раз говорил, что это не стрижка, а я так сплю.

— Спи по-другому.

— Ты серьёзно сейчас?

Ойкава прыснул. Куроо вздохнул. 

— Куда теперь?

— К одному знакомому, — Ойкава, не отрываясь, смотрел на дорогу.

— Когда ты так выглядишь, это не к добру.

— Как я выгляжу? — Ойкава скосил глаза на Куроо.

— Будто собираешься нарушить собственные правила.

— Правила нужны, чтобы их нарушать, — фыркнул Ойкава и продолжил, видя, что Куроо хочет возразить: — Если никто не пострадает и закон не нарушен.

— Что за знакомый?

— Так, хакер один.

— Наверняка должен тебе?

— Куроо, а ты делаешь успехи, — притворно восхитился Ойкава. — Да, я как-то выручил его, и он благополучно избежал довольно сурового наказания за свои действия от якудзы.

— И теперь ты нагло эксплуатируешь его умения себе во благо.

— Как ты можешь так говорить! А ещё напарник, я ведь доверился тебе!

— Перестань дурить, Ойкава.

— Ладно, ладно.

Хакер оказался высоким нескладным очкариком, при виде Куроо он неприятно поджал губы и вопросительно глянул на Ойкаву.

— Это Куроо, мой напарник. Ему можешь доверять, как мне. Это Цукишима, — представил очкарика Ойкава.

— Я же просил без фамилий, — сухо обронил Цукишима.

— Не думаю, что твой ник в сети — лучшее имя для знакомства, — подмигнул Ойкава и прошёл в небольшую тёмную комнатку, часть которой занимал стол, заставленный системными блоками и мониторами с бегущими строками кодов.

— А какой у тебя ник в сети? — спросил Куроо.

Цукишима смерил его взглядом, будто оценивал, достоин ли Куроо этого знания. Ойкава закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Ти-рекс, — наконец выдал Цукишима.

— Хмм, — Куроо пробормотал что-то невнятное и с преувеличенным вниманием уставился на ближайший монитор.

— За какое число вам нужны записи? — приступил к делу Цукишима.

— Вот, — Ойкава протянул ему листок. — Время тоже указано.

— Минуту, — пальцы Цукишимы легко летали над клавиатурой. 

Ойкава и Куроо склонились над его плечами.

— Ты мне не сказал, что он делает.

— Взламывает спутниковую систему наблюдения.

— Ойкава!

— В интересах дела.

— И на что мы будем смотреть?

— На порт в ночь избиения Харады.

— Думаешь, всё-таки контрабанда?

— Проверим.

Цукишима откинулся в кресле: 

— Готово.

На мониторе отчётливо была видна грузовая баржа. С десяток людей сновало с неё на берег, перенося что-то в больших ящиках. Стоящие на причале погружали ящики в фуры. Наконец все утихло: баржа ушла, а фуры двинулись в сторону складов.

— Стоп, — произнёс Ойкава и ткнул пальцем. — Приблизить получится?

Цукишима увеличил указанный объект. Ойкава обменялся взглядами с Куроо.

— Это грузовики из автопарка Сато, его логотип.

— Придётся навестить нашего потеющего друга ещё раз, — вздохнул Куроо. — Только разговор уже не будет столь дружелюбным.

***

Сато не сопротивлялся и признался почти сразу.

— Я не имею к этому никакого отношения, клянусь, — причитал он, вытираясь платком. — Я говорю вам правду!

— Вы и в прошлый раз говорили нам правду, не так ли? — Ойкава укоризненно смотрел на Сато.

— Только вот почему-то ваши фуры оказались настолько самостоятельными, что выбрались из ангара и отправились к разгружаемой в ночи барже. На якудза работаете, Сато-сан?

Сато враз побледнел.

— Нет! — взвизгнул он. — Я не работаю на них.

— Но как-то всё же связаны? — вкрадчиво спросил Ойкава, делая Куроо знак не давить.

— Я вам всё расскажу, всё как есть, — зачастил Сато. — Однажды ко мне пришёл человек. Страшный. Вот кажется, нет в нём ничего особенного, но смотришь — и всё внутри сжимается от страха.

— Продолжайте.

— Он сказал, что иногда они будут брать мои грузовики для своих нужд. Обещали брать только ночью и обязательно возвращать к утру. Они сообщали, в какую ночь им понадобятся мои… услуги, и тогда я давал Хараде выходной. 

— Какие ответственные люди, — съязвил Куроо.

— Да, — подтвердил Сато, не заметив издёвки. — Так и было. Всегда предупреждали, и к утру все машины были на месте в целости и сохранности. А в последний раз, видимо…

Сато замолчал, комкая в руках платок.

— В последний раз им нужно было срочно, они позвонили среди ночи. Хараду хотели просто оглушить, но он стал сопротивляться, кричать, достал телефон, чтобы позвонить в полицию, вот и…

Сато вновь умолк.

— Он был хорошим парнем, Сато-сан, — проговорил Куроо. — Честным, ответственным. Работал у вас по ночам, чтобы помогать своей больной матери. А вы, получается, не уберегли.

— Но я… я…

Куроо резко развернулся и вышел, громко хлопнув дверью. Ойкава нагнал его уже у машины. 

— Не истери.

Куроо зло взглянул на него.

— Будто тебя это не беспокоит. Будто ты не чувствуешь себя таким…

— Бессильным? — продолжил Ойкава. — Конечно, меня это бесит.

— Тогда почему ты такой спокойный?

— Я делаю свою работу, — пожал плечами Ойкава. — Делаю, что могу.

— А что мы вообще можем?

— Найти убийц Харады.

Куроо на миг задумался.

— Твой Ти-рекс, у него же есть возможность проследить, где разгружались фуры?

Ойкава растянул губы в улыбке.

— Уже сделано.

— Тогда чего мы стоим? Я поведу.

— Нет, я.

— Ойкава, ты водишь, как моя бабуля.

— А у тебя прав нет.

— Удар ниже пояса.

— Это тебе за бабулю, — Ойкава высунул язык и повернул ключ зажигания. — Отлично я вожу.

Куроо молча пристегнул ремень безопасности.

***

— Этот склад кажется заброшенным, — отметил Куроо, задрав голову. — Никаких признаков того, что им пользуются. Окна под крышей разбиты, замок проржавел.

— Зато запасной выход чист, и замок вполне себе новый.

— Без ордера мы не можем войти внутрь, а для него у нас нет никаких оснований.

Ойкава нахмурился и так сосредоточенно уставился на дверь, что казалось, ещё немного — и она откроется под его взглядом.

— Ты тоже это слышишь? — Куроо тронул его за локоть.

— Что слышу? — непонимающе посмотрел Ойкава.

— Звук уничтожения улик. Он раздаётся оттуда, — Куроо указал на дверь склада. — Хвала небесам за прецедент двухтысячного года, который даёт нам право обыскивать территорию именно в этом случае.

Ойкаву затопило восхищением.

— Ты гений, Куроо.

— Я знаю, — скромно потупился тот. — Надеюсь, это как-то отметят в личном деле.

Ойкава фыркнул в ответ.

Луч фонарика выхватил из темноты ряды ящиков, тех самых, что они видели на записях со спутника. 

— Подержи, — Ойкава сунул свой фонарик в руки Куроо и сдвинул крышку на одном из ящиков. Они склонили головы, с любопытством разглядывая содержимое.

— Я думал, здесь оружие, — Куроо потрогал один из бочонков внутри ящика. — А здесь, наверное…

— Наркотики? — с сомнением протянул Ойкава.

— Сейчас узнаем.

Куроо отвинтил крышку, сунул внутрь палец и поднёс к лицу, принюхался. Ойкава хотел было предупредить, чтобы тот не совал в рот незнакомые субстанции, как Куроо опередил его, с явным удовольствием облизав палец.

— Что? — нетерпеливо спросил Ойкава.

— Сам попробуй, — усмехнулся Куроо.

Ойкава окунул палец в содержимое бочонка. По консистенции оно походило на мёд или…

— Кленовый сироп, — изумлённо произнёс Ойкава. — Они завезли тонны кленового сиропа?

Куроо пожал плечами.

***

— Итак, вы проникли на частную территорию, не имея на то никаких оснований. Взломали замок и нашли, — Шимизу опустила взгляд в бумаги перед собой, — девяносто восемь тонн кленового сиропа.

— Высококачественного, натурального канадского кленового сиропа, прошу заметить, — вклинился в её речь Куроо. Ойкава незаметно пнул его и широко улыбнулся.

— Простите детектива Куроо, Шимизу-сан, он порой забывает, что означает слово «субординация».

— Ничего я не… — начал Куроо, но Ойкава вновь пнул его.

— Иногда, как в этом случае, вам везёт, — продолжила Шимизу, глядя на них поверх очков. — Срок аренды склада не был продлён предыдущим арендатором, и по сути всё, что сейчас находится на складе, не защищено никаким правом собственности.

— Преступники часто попадаются на мелочах, — кивнул Ойкава.

— Владелец склада любезно пошёл нам навстречу и не стал выдвигать обвинение, — Шимизу захлопнула папку. — Но вот списки своих арендаторов предоставлять отказался.

— Ничего, я знаю, что нам делать дальше, — заявил Куроо. — Не нужны никакие списки.

***

— Что ты собираешься делать со всей этой горой блинчиков? — Ойкава с любопытством окинул взглядом три ближайших стола, на которых громоздились картонные коробки доставки.

— Блинчики в данном случае меня не очень интересуют, а вот подаваемый к ним сироп — да. 

Куроо выставил перед собой ряд небольших пластиковых контейнеров, каждый из которых был помечен названием заведения, откуда они сделали заказ.

— Известно ли тебе, — начал Куроо, с удовольствием обнаружив, что вокруг собрался почти весь участок, — что в Канаде существует лимит на изготовление кленового сиропа? Это делается для того, чтобы крупные компании не подавляли малый бизнес. Отсюда излишки, которые могут быть проданы только нелегально. Поэтому на чёрном рынке среди оружия, наркотиков и донорских органов кленовый сироп занимает далеко не последнее место. А теперь — время дегустации!

— И как ты определишь, который из сиропов поставляется нашими контрабандистами?

— Я просто очень люблю блинчики, — заявил Куроо. — Когда много работаешь, оказываешься в разных частях города и приходится по долгу службы обедать, где придётся. Так что я перепробовал, пожалуй, слишком много сиропа.

— Теперь твои любовные похождения называются долгом службы? — хмыкнул Ойкава.

— Ты несправедлив!

Ойкава покачал головой. 

— Ты правда сможешь узнать, в каком кафе подают наш контрабандный сироп?

— У меня суперчувствительные вкусовые сосочки на языке.

— Избавь меня от этих подробностей.

— Вот! — Куроо торжествующе уставился на один из контейнеров. — Это он, наш сироп.

— Уверен? — переспросил Ойкава.

— Ты обижаешь мои рецепторы, — приложив руку к груди, изобразил обиду Куроо. — Конечно, уверен.

— Представляю этот отчёт для Шимизу-сан, — проворчал Ойкава. — Дело раскрыто благодаря вкусовым рецепторам детектива Куроо.

— Не завидуй.

— Я и не завидую. Особенно Шимизу-сан.

— Кафе называется «Сладкие мечты». Я поведу?

— Нет. 

— Ойкава!

— Ты должен беречь себя и свои рецепторы.

— Я же не рецепторами буду машину вести!

— Ты слишком дорог нам.

— Когда бы я ещё дождался этих слов от тебя. Я растроган, Ойкава.

— Помолчи.

***

Хозяин кафе переводил взгляд с Ойкавы на Куроо и обратно.

— Молчание не поможет, Араи-сан, — проговорил Ойкава. — Мы знаем, что сироп, которым вы торгуете, ввезён в страну незаконно и так же незаконно вами куплен. Если вы сдадите нам ваших поставщиков, мы постараемся смягчить наказание.

— Но если нет, — Куроо многозначительно поднял брови. — Дело-то попахивает международным скандалом, а не только кленовым сиропом.

— Хорошо, — сдался Араи. — Я всё расскажу. Однажды ко мне пришёл человек и сказал, что отныне я буду закупать сироп исключительно у него.

— Как выглядел этот человек? — быстро спросил Ойкава.

— Вроде бы ничего необычного, но от его взгляда мороз по коже продирает, — Араи ослабил узел галстука. — Среднего роста, глаза тёмные, волосы чёрные. В костюме всегда. Я вам помог? — жалобно спросил он.

— Несомненно, — заверил его Куроо. — Когда у вас следующая поставка?

— Послезавтра, — заикаясь, ответил Араи.

— Отлично, — в один голос сказали детективы.

***

Между каменными надгробиями гулял ветер. Ойкава поёжился: холодный воздух пробрался под пиджак и касался спины, вызывая непроизвольную дрожь. Куроо стоял рядом, глубоко засунув руки в карманы брюк.

— Бывает же так, — Ойкава не отрывал взгляд от безучастных иероглифов, складывающихся в имя «Харада Горо». — Дело раскрыто, виновные будут наказаны, а чувство, будто ты сделал не всё, что мог, так и остаётся. 

— Парень оказался не в том месте и не в то время. С этим ты ничего не можешь поделать. Но можешь много чего другого.

Ойкава взглянул на Куроо. Тот впервые не опоздал к назначенному времени. Они медленно пошли к машине между серыми камнями могил.

— Я редко говорю такое вслух, но, — Ойкава положил руку на плечо Куроо, — я действительно рад, что ты мой напарник.

Куроо несколько раз моргнул.

— Я сейчас вновь ужасно растроган, Ойкава.

— Просто помолчи, ты портишь момент.

— Надеюсь, Шимизу-сан когда-нибудь скажет мне что-то подобное. Например, что я отличный детектив и в честь этого мы идём ужинать в шикарный ресторан.

— Куроо, Шимизу-сан никогда…

— Вот увидишь!

— У тебя сообщение пришло.

— Точно, хоть бы это Шими… ох.

— Что там? — Ойкава с любопытством глянул на телефон в руках Куроо.

— Яку, — простонал Куроо. — Ждёт меня возле управления. Безжалостный человек, не мог подождать до завтра. 

— Очередная попытка получить права? — Ойкава не сдержал смешок.

— Последняя, — угрюмо ответил Куроо. — Сегодня или никогда. Что ты там пишешь?

— Делаем с ребятами ставки, сдашь или нет.

— Эй! А ещё напарник!

— Но я же поставил на тебя, а не на, — Ойкава глянул в телефон, — молнию, цунами, стадо коров или Шимизу-сан в беде.

— Придурки, — проворчал Куроо, но совсем беззлобно.

— Мы тоже тебя любим, — пропел Ойкава и обернулся. Возле камня с высеченным на нём именем Харады стояла невысокая женщина. Заметив, что в её сторону смотрят, она низко поклонилась. Ойкава поклонился в ответ.

Они сделали, что могли, и будут делать впредь.


End file.
